The present invention relates to a container with a receptacle, in particular for storing receptacles, for installing in a vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a container of the above mentioned type which has an open-front housing and a cover pivotally mounted on the open side.
Containers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Known containers have several openings open at a front side and are used for storing sound carriers such as music cassettes and compact discs in vehicles. A slider member on which a cassette is placed is inserted in a housing and can be pushed into the housing for storage. In order to remove the cassette, the slider member connected to the cover is unlocked by a lock button, and a pressure spring arranged between the rear wall of the slider member and the housing displaces the slider member together with the cassette out of the housing into the removal position.
It is often desirable to store other articles in the vehicle, for example spectacles, in addition to storing the cassettes. Spectacle boxes which can be fixed to a dashboard of the vehicle by adhesive strips have been already proposed. These spectacle boxes are generally in the form of open trays in which the spectacles can be placed. Since the trays are open, the spectacles are not stored in a dust-free environment. Furthermore, gripping means is needed to hold the spectacles in place, which makes it difficult to remove and insert the spectacles during driving. Moreover, for aesthetic reasons, the covered storage place which can be integrated in the dashboard of the vehicle is frequently desired.